Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a semiconductor device and more specifically to a structure of a semiconductor device with a non planar sidewall.
Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device such as a transistor utilizes regions of doped semiconductor material to form the structures of the device. For example, a bipolar transistor may include an intrinsic base of doped semiconductor material in contact with an intrinsic collector and intrinsic emitter.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.